


Weakness and Guilt

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative to S11, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and Cas is v sorry for letting Lucifer out, and the gang act accordingly, where we recognise that Sam would have issues with Lucifer's return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: The gang move Lucifer to another vessel and Cas realizes just how much he fucked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative to S11, where having Lucifer around in Cas' body really screws Sam over, so they move Lucifer to another vessle and Cas tries to make up for letting Lucifer out again.
> 
> I may have to do another one to pair this up with, where Sam and Dean feel guilty for not being more sensitive and understanding towards Cas at the start of the season (and in general) and that can end with lots of cuddles too.
> 
> [You can also read this on tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/144598309926/my-version-of-they-move-lucifer-to-another-vessel).

It was Castiel who eventually found Sam. Despite all the shit they’d been through over the last few years he’d never seen Sam looking quite so broken and lost as he was now, arms wrapped around himself as he hunched over on the floor.

“I can’t do it, Cas. I just can’t. Every time I look at him it just takes me back and…” Sam’s voice broke, the words croaking in his throat as he looked up at Cas through pleading eyes. Cas’ apology was going to have to wait for another time, it wasn’t what Sam needed right now.

“It’s okay, we’ll find another way. We’ll find another way to win this fight. I’m not going to let Lucifer hurt you again, Sam.” He’d never meant something so ardently in his entire life.

“I’m sorry for being so weak Cas.” Sam said quietly. He refused to meet Castiel’s gaze, eyes shamefacedly fixed on the floor.

And if that didn’t just tear Castiel’s heart in two, to know that he put Sam in this position, that he was the reason for all this hurt. And there wasn’t a single thing Cas could say to make it better. Instead Castiel leaned forward slightly wrapping his arms around the top of Sam’s head, feeling guilty at how instantly Sam responded, burying his face into Cas’ stomach.They stayed like that for a long time, Sam sobbing brokenly into Cas’ belly while the angels ran his fingers through his soft hair, desperately trying to provide any comfort he could.


End file.
